Legend of Zelda: The Shikon Jewl
by Ruki44
Summary: InuyashaLOZ crossover. LinkTetra, meh Zelda characters with InuYasha storyline...
1. Prolouge

Ruki44: I'm a major Zelda fan, but I suck at writing Zelda stories! I don't know why!

Tetra: Who knows...

Ruki: ...Should we introduce ourselves, **again**...

Ruki44: That's a good idea.

Tetra: I'm Tetra from the Wind Waker...yea...If you didn't know that, you obviously arn't a major Zelda fan...

Ruki: Did you ever think non-Zelda fans are reading this?

Tetra and Ruki44: Noooo...

Ruki: Ok, I'm Ruki from Digimon Tamers. Or Rika if you just know my dub name.

Hinata: And I'm Hinata from Naruto. I'm a ninja if you don't watch the show...

Ruki44: Ok this a InuYasha storyline, with Legend of Zelda characters. So it's a crossover I suppose...

Ruki, Tetra, Hinata: No duh...

Ruki44: JUST FOR THAT YOU ALL ARE DOING THE STUPID DISCLAIMER!

Ruki, Tetra, Hinata: Damn...Ruki44 does not own InuYasha, Legend of Zelda, Naruto, or Digimon...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Legend of Zelda: The Shikon Jewel

_Prologue_

A young boy ran through the streets of a burning village. He had blonde hair tied up into a ponytail with two wolf-like ears perched on top of his head. He had emerald eyes and slightly larger canines then most people. He had hand like claws. He wore a white shirt with blue baggy pants. This was a half-demon named Link. His ambition was to become full demon, like his father, and his half brother, Mido. And it seemed like that dream was about to become a reality because in his hand held the Shikon Jewel, or Jewel of Four Souls.

"Hahaha, pathetic mortals!" He shouted above the roaring flames, "You get what you deserve, just as I got what I deserve, The Jewel of Four Souls!" He glanced down at the jewel.

'Finally, I can become a true demon.' He thought grinning ear to ear. Then a yell rang out.

"LINK" the voice rang. He turned to look to see the source of the voice, finding himself impaled by an arrow.

"Zel…Zelda!" he stammered. Indeed it was Zelda, a village priestess came into view. She too had blonde hair up in a ponytail. She had blue eyes and was wearing a sort of kimono. On her back she had a quiver and in her hand she held a bow. She glanced down at the ground where the Shikon Jewel now lay. Stooping down, she studied it carefully.

"Link…" she murmured. "How could you? For such a thing…" Then the rest of the village came running up.

"Miss Zelda!" yelled one.

"Such terrible wounds…" observed another. A young girl then ran up to her. She had blue eyes as well, but her hair was brown. She too had a kimono on.

"Sis…you need to be taken care of…please…" the girl pleaded. Zelda gave her little sister a rueful smile.

"I'm not gonna live." She said as her hand unconsciously came to her side. "Listen up Medli…what I'm about to say is very important ok? Take this…" as she handed Medli the Shikon Jewel, "and burn it with my remains." She said. Medli then started bawling over her older sister. As she comforted her little sister, she looked up in the sky and thought,

'It must never fall into the wrong hands again! To do that…I will take the jewel with me into the world of the beyond!'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ruki44: mmm...yup. Um ok, review people...Now I'm off to eat Ravoli...or chicken cheese sub, whatever is easier...


	2. Chapter 1

Ruki44: Hm either crossovers arn't a popular catogory in LOZ forums, or nobody likes reviewing...Oh well. To those that **do** read it and **do review** i thank you all! You get cupcakes because cookies are somewhat overated! XD

Ruki: _munching on a cookie_ You're just saying that because you hate to be normal...

Tetra: She's normal?

Hinata: Well she's not totally sugar high right now, so she must be...

_Ruki, Tetra, and Hinata glance at each other_

Ruki, Tetra, and Hinata: IMPOSTER, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THE REAL RUKI44!

Ruki44: Dolts! I haven't had any goldfish or cheez-its since Friday! That's what makes me sugar high!

Tetra: Oh

Ruki: Why those?

Hinata: Why don't you go shopping for some more?

Ruki44: Question 1, I don't know, Question 2, I can't drive and get some more.

Tetra: Because you're too lazy to go an get a permit?

Ruki44: Exactly! Now on with the story! Ok I don't own Legend of Zelda, InuYasha, Naruto, or Digimon! HA NOW YOU CAN'T SUE!

Tetra: Who would sue? You're just an author with no life...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 1_

Great Sea, 2000 Years Later 

Tetra was your average day girl. She had blonde hair that was always up in a ponytail, she had eyes as blue as the ocean that surrounded the island she lived on and she tended to dress up as a pirate more than anything else. Right now she was at her house, which at one time was a shrine, talking to her grandmother.

"You mean people actually pay rupees for this little thing? Rip off if you ask me." Tetra stated as she studied a little marble that was labeled 'Shikon Jewel'.

"Rip off? I think not Tetra! The Shikon Jewel grants the owner's family safety and prosperity." Her grandmother said going into one of her 'Legend Modes' as Tetra dubbed it.

"Whatever." She said, cutting her off before she could get started.

Tetra lives with her grandmother, her mother, and her little sister, Aryll. They lived near this old tree that was said to be before everything had turned to water. Near the tree was the 'Bone Eaters Well'. Legend has it that if you threw the bones down there, they would just disappear. Though if you asked Tetra about that, she wouldn't be able to tell you. She isn't the type to believe in legends. But that all changed when she turned 12…

"Aryll! What the hell do you think you're doing? You know we aren't supposed to play around the well!" She scolded her younger sister as she approached the house. She had just got back from school. Aryll just looked up and gave her a scared look.

"But Tatl…" Tatl was their cat. He was always getting into trouble.

"Don't tell me…" she groaned, but Aryll's curt nod confirmed it. Tatl had gone into the well house. "Stupid cat…" she muttered under her breath as she went into the well house to get their cat back. Muttering to herself, she didn't notice a fury thing brush against her leg.

"ARRGGH" she screamed which in turn made Aryll scream. When she looked down she frowned. "Oh, it's just Tatl Aryll, everything's good." She said picking up the cat.

"What do you mean everything's good?! You just scared the living shit out of me when you screamed like that!" Aryll freaked out on her, but Tetra just tuned her out. Then out of the blue, two hands came and grabbed her and pulled her into the well.

"WHAT THE HELL! GET YOUR BLOODY HANDS OFF ME…HOLY SHIT!" Tetra screamed as she turned around to see a lady, with six hands and a centipede torso.

"**Yes…finally after all this time…my flesh…it's returning to me! You have it…yes?" **the creepy centipede lady hissed.

"As I said before…keep your bloody hands off me!" Tetra screamed as she pushed away from the centipede woman, but as she did this, a bright light appeared and the arm that was holding Tetra came off.

"**No…not when it is so near! The Shikon Jewel!"** The centipede lady shrieked with despair.

'Shikon Jewel…what in blazes…I'm still in the well! What happened, could it possibly…' Tetra thought to herself feverishly. Then her hand accidentally brushed against the arm that had came off the centipede lady. 'Ew... So much for the dream theory…' Tetra thought as she fought the urge to hurl.

"Aryll! Get me out of here…NOW!" she yelled up, expecting her sister's yells of how she would get assistance to come down. When they didn't come, Tetra figured that she had already run off. Shrugging she pulled herself out of the well.

'What in blazes…what the hell happened to Outset?! The landscape was much different indeed. But then she noticed the old tree. 'Ha, I always could find my home by using that as a reference!' she thought triumphantly to herself. But as she neared the old tree, what she saw shocked her. It was a boy with an arrow stuck in him.

"A boy…Hey kid you alright?" she asked as she crept closer. By doing so she noticed two wolf like ears protruding from the boy's head. "Those aren't human ears…" she muttered to herself.

'Funny, I have a sudden desire to touch them…although this really isn't the time or place…' Tetra thought as she reached up and rubbed the boy's ears. Then a horde of arrows came crashing around her.

"This land is forbidden! Be you a stranger?!" a voice yelled out from where the volley of arrows were shot. Soon she was brought to the village.

"Found her in Link's forest?" asked one person as she was dragged unceremonious into the village.

"Aye, a lad of queer rags she is." Stated her captor.

"HEY, HEY, HEY! MY CLOTHES ARE NOT QUEER!" Tetra immediately shouted. But everyone just ignored her and whispered things, some of which Tetra could catch.

"She's a spy I tell ya!" one man said,

"Another battle is a brewing?" asked another. Another one muttered,

"I say she's one of those 'kitsune foxes' making herself look like a girl." Then another voice out of nowhere yelled,

"Make way, make way! Lady Medli has come!" Then a rather old looking woman appeared.

"Who are ye? Why were you in Link's forest?" the old lady asked.

'Wow, just when I thought things couldn't get any weirder…' Tetra thought to herself. Then a look of surprise crossed the old woman's face.

"Eh? Let me see your face…" she muttered as she studied Tetra closely. "So trying to look like a clever one eh? But I have to admit it, you do look like her…my elder sister Zelda…" the old woman said with a trace of sadness in her voice.

"What…" Tetra said, now lost.

"Zelda was the village priestess…and its protectress…" she started as she told Tetra the story all about Zelda and how she died. "That was over 50 years ago; she died when I was but a child." Medli said sadly.

"I'm sorry." Tetra said sympathetically. After a few moments of silence she uneasily broke it. "Um, I don't suppose I'm on Outset anymore, am I?" Medli looked at her.

"Never heard of such a name. Is that the land of your birth?" she asked.

"More or less I suppose." She answered.

'Although I wouldn't call it a land as I would call it an island.' She thought wryly to herself. Then odd noises came from outdoors.

"Wonder what's going on…" Medli muttered as she and Tetra leaned out the window. Just then a horse came crashing through the roof.

"ARGH!" Tetra screamed. Medli grabbed Tetra's hand and pulled her outside. Out there was the centipede woman.

"RUN! A DEMON, A DEMON!!!" came the cries of the villagers.

'It's that same thing that pulled me into the well!' Tetra realized. Just then the centipede lady landed her gruesome eyes on her.

"**Give me the Jewel of Four Souls!**" the thing cried as it lunged toward her.

"You have the jewel?!" Medli asked surprised.

"I'm not sure!" Tetra replied.

'That demon thing only wants me…' she thought as she watched people get plowed over by the demon centipede. 'Unless I lead it away, everybody's gonna die!'

"Nothing that we throw at it can stop it!" one man cried.

"If we can lure it to the dry old well, we might trap it!" Medli cried.

"Dry old well…" Tetra questioned.

"In Link's forest." Medli replied.

'The well I climbed out of! Hello way home!' she realized.

"Where's the well?" she asked quickly.

"East toward…" Medli started.

"Toward the light? Ok!" she quickly butted in as she ran off.

"**You will not escape me, not this time!" **The demon yelled as she gave chase after her.

"Did she truly say…she saw the evil aura of the forest…one of which that **no** earthly being can see?!" Medli muttered in surprise. Just then in the said forest a certain young man awakened.

"The smell…the smell of the one who killed me…is coming closer!" the boy growled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ruki44: Yup, so there! I updated! So review! And no flames! I will use them to roast marshmallows! Plus don't remark on my spelling! I know it sucks! You don't have to remind me!

Tetra: It sure does...

Ruki44: What did I just say?!


	3. Chapter 2

Ruki44: Hey I'm back! I'm not dead. I just took a really long rest...

Ruki, Tetra, Hinata: ...

Ruki: You're...

Tetra: not...

Hinata: dead?

Ruki and Tetra: Damn it!

Ruki44: Just for that, you're doing the disclaimer!

Ruki and Tetra: Dammit! Ruki44 don't own Legend of Zelda, InuYasha, Digimon, or Naruto...

* * *

_Chapter 2_

'Damn, I sure could use a rescue about now…' Tetra thought as she sprinted in the forest, which she hoped was the way to the well with the old hag centipede on her tail.

"Give me the Jewel of Four Souls!" the centipede demon cried out angrily.

'But I don't have anything like that! I don't even know what the hell this Jewel of Four Souls thing is! Wait a minute!' Tetra thought to herself.

Flashback 

"The Shikon Jewel grants the owner's family safety and prosperity."

End Flashback 

'But why in hell would a demon of all things be after a cheap little marble?' she thought confused. Just then the demon swooshed over her making her dive to the ground.

"Why toy with second-raters like Mistress Centipede?" came a voice from out of the blue. By the sounds of it the person talking could be no older then her.

"Huh?" Tetra muttered looking up to see the boy that had been impaled with the arrow staring at her with emerald eyes with a smirk on his face.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked a bit rudely. 'It…he…talked! Here I thought he was dead!' she thought a bit awestruck.

"Destroy her with a single blast, Zelda! After all…you did it to me." The boy said smirking. This irked Tetra…to no end.

"ZELDA?! My name is…" she started off about to go into a nice half an hour rant before the blonde wolf boy interrupted her.

"She's coming." He said simply looking up in the sky.

"What…" she had enough time to say before the demon lunged at her. "DUDE THIS IS SO GROSS! GET YOUR FREAKING HANDS OFF ME!" Tetra yelled at the top of her lungs, about to beat the crap out of the thing but all of a sudden arrows landed into the body of the demon.

"This time! Draw!" yelled out one of the villagers as another volley of arrows came at the demon. She sighed a sigh of relief.

"Well…at least I'm saved…" she muttered. The boy sighed.

"Really Zelda…I'm disappointed…" the boy trailed off. A vein popped in Tetra's head. That did it.

"LISTEN YOU! I DON'T KNOW WHO THIS 'ZELDA' IS…EXCEPT THAT SHE'S NOT ME!" she blew up in the boy's face.

"Feh! Do you expect me to believe that I wouldn't know the **stench** of the girl who…" the boy started then he had a surprised look came over him. "Hm? You're…**not** her…!" the boy said startled.

"No shit! You get it now? My name is Tetra! Get it through your thick skull of yours!" she said clearly pissed off. The boy looked away.

"I'm a fool. After all Zelda looked intelligent and pretty." The boy muttered.

"When I'm done with you, you're gonna be 6 feet under!" she yelled back. This boy just insulted Tetra. Last person that did that was sent to the hospital and stayed in a coma for at least a month. Luckily for her, it was during a robbery. Long tale and not pertaining to this story so moving on, shall we? Just then Mistress Centipede attacked Tetra and started dragging her upwards so she did the only thing sensible at the time and grabbed onto a longer part of the blonde boy's hair.

"LET ME GO DAMN IT!" Tetra yelled at the centipede.

"**You** let **me** go!" the boy yelled at her. She of course ignored him.

"Lady Medli…Link…" one of the villagers trailed off.

"Link…is **awake**?!" Medli exclaimed in shock.

'That spell was never meant to break…but it has! How?!'

* * *

Ruki44: I know, it could be longer but I promise I won't make you wait god knows how long for the next chappie.

Tetra: You better not or I'll put you 6 feet under.

Ruki44: Get a new threat... **ow **what the hell?! YOU FREAKING KICKED ME IN THE SHINS!

Ruki: Oh the irony...

Hinata: What do you mean?

Ruki: Oh Ruki44 kicked 2 guys in the shins at school in the past week.

Hinata: Really? What for?

Ruki: One was throwing spitballs at her and the other called girls inferior.

Hinata: Really?

Ruki: Yea, and get this, the boy had liked her too.

Hinata: Liked...?

Ruki: Yea now he likes a girl at her lunch table who he called a pimp the week earlier...

Hinata: ...

Ruki: I know.

Ruki44: What the hell are you two doing?

Ruki: Talking about your love life.

Ruki44: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?

Hinata: Um yea...please review!


	4. Chapter 3

Ruki44: Well I know I said it wouldn't take me as long to update this and you wouldn't have to wait on months on end. I'm really sorry, I had most of it typed, but, that stupid new rule, I couldn't go on the computer where I usually posted my chapters becuase I couldn't see the stupid numbers.

Tetra: Excuses, Excuses.

Ruki: Whatever, anyways, did you forget something?

Ruki44: ...

Hinata: Um, the new co-host?

Ruki44: Oh yea, the new co-host is...

Rukia: ME! FROM BLEACH, MY NAME IS RUKIA, AND I'M A SHINIGAMI AND...

Ruki: Shut it, we don't need your life story.

Rukia: Shut up! I'm gonna introduce myself! goes Shinigami So deal with it!

Ruki: Renamon! We got a fight on our hands, lets go!

Renamon: Right!

Ruki44: Aw come on...anyways I don't own nothing...

Tetra: Now on to the story!

* * *

_Chapter 3_

"**This body…is so weak…I will devour you whole, Shikon Jewel and all…"** the creepy centipede woman hissed.

"Ack, keep away from me!" Tetra yelped.

'Shikon Jewel?' Link thought, then anime tears started coming down. 'Why me!'

"Get away!" Tetra yelled again as the centipede woman lunged at her. She hit the centipede woman and a bright light appeared and three of the demon's arms totally fell off.

'This happened in the well too…how am I able to do such things, and how come this never happened before?' Tetra mused to herself.

"**Vile thing!"** the centipede lady screech and lunged for her. A vein popped in Tetra's forehead.

"Look who's talking, ugly old hag!" she shot back. Then the centipede demon chomped on her side and Tetra watched wide-eyed as something besides her blood came flying out. Her eyes followed the object's path. It was pink, and it looked like a marble.

"Look! Something came out of her!" cried on of the villagers.

"It's the Jewel of Four Souls!" Medli gasped. Tetra ignored Link's surprised look and the centipede woman's devilish smirk. She crawled toward the marble that now lay soaked in her blood.

'This…thing was inside me?' she wondered, and then her eye twitched. 'Ew.'

"**I knew it! I knew you were hiding it!" **The centipede demon cried out in triumph as it lunged toward her and the marble thingy.

"That jewel is mine!" cried Link all of a sudden, catching Tetra off guard.

"What…" she started to question but was rudely interrupted.

"Give it to me!" Link demanded, desperation ringing in his voice. Just then the centipede demon used her body to slam Tetra against Link.

"Well this is awkward…" she muttered, looking away. Link looked away too.

"Hn." He said in reply. The centipede demon studied Link closely.

"Link who seeks the Shikon Jewel, I have heard a half-demon by such a name…at least we meet." She said smirking after her little study session.

'Half-demon? Him? Guess that explains the wolf ears…' she mused. Link just smirked.

'Don't insult me, Mistress Centipede. If I'd wanted, our meeting would have been very short…and your last." He boasted with an arrogant smirk. She frowned.

"Neh, neh…you talk pretty big. But can you actually do anything…besides talk?" she asked frowning. Link just stared at her, frowning a bit. The centipede woman chucked a bit.

"**You cannot move, can you demon boy? That's quite a spell your under…"** she said sadistically. She then glanced toward the marble. "**All you can do now…is watch."** She concluded as she ate the marble.

"No, its mine!" Link cried out, all in vain. Tetra sweatdropped.

"So she ate the marble, big deal." Tetra muttered looking away. Link stared at me.

"For all this time, have you any clue what the hell we were talking about?" Link asked, sweatdropping.

"Not a clue." She replied cheerfully. Link just sweatdropped, but then his eyes widened when he glanced at the centipede demon again.

"Oh damn, its taking effect already!" he cried out. Tetra glanced back and her eyes widened in horror. The arms that had been, ahem, removed from her body shot right back to her and reattached like nothing happened.

"Her arms…THAT'S JUST SICK AND WRONG!" Tetra cried out. Just then, the centipede demon molted and showed an evil uglier form, not to say the first form wasn't ugly, but this form was even uglier, if that was all possible. "SCATCH THAT! THAT'S JUST SICK AND WRONG!" she cried out, she would have pointed, but since she seemed to be squished against a half-demon on a tree, she really couldn't…

"**Such power…such joy!"** the centipede demon cried out happily.

'She's happy?! What the hell! Who would be happy, if she entered in an ugly contest, she would be disqualified for cheating!' Tetra thought. Just then the centipede demon's torso crushed them suddenly against the tree. Tetra grabbed the boy's shirt a little tighter in pain. 'Great, I'm gonna die here, crushed by a half-demon…' she thought, a bit despaired. Link's voice suddenly interrupted her train of thought.

"Hey, Tetra right?" Link asked all of a sudden. Tetra looked up at him. "This arrow…can you pull it out?" he asked staring straight ahead, refusing to meet her eyes.

"Huh?" she said, the smartest thing that came to her mind, which in retrospect wasn't all that smart.

"You must not!" Medli's voice cried out. Tetra and Link glanced over to her and the other villagers. "That arrows contains the spell! You must not set him free!" she pleaded. Link scoffed.

"And what do you want, witch? To become a centipede's desert?" he shouted back. Once her body has digested the Shikon no Tama, none of us will be able to stop her!" he then turned his attention back to her. "Well girl? Do you want to die here with me?!" he questioned…well demanded.

'No, I won't die…not in this stinking hell! Live again Link!' she thought, grabbing the arrow, and pulled it out, to find it disappear in her hands. Link laughed happily and with amazing strength broke free of the centipede demon's grip, holding Tetra under one of his arms, then dropping her unceremoniously to the ground. Then with a smirk he lunged at her.

"Demon be gone!" he cried, slashing at the demon, destroying it with a single claw.

"A single stroke!" cried out one of the villagers. He landed coolly as the demon centipede broke into bits.

'I had no idea he was so strong…THAT WAS TOTALLY KICK ASS!' she thought with stars in her eyes. Just then she noticed something move, to see the flesh attempt to come back together again.

"You gotta be kidding me! Hoy! Link, the flesh is still moving!" she cried out, inching away from the moving flesh. Link looked back at her. Medli appeared behind her.

"Can you see a place where the flesh grows? The Shikon Jewel must be buried inside of her! Unless you remove the jewel, her body will keep resurrecting time and again without fail!" Medli said, nodding her head solemnly.

"What do you mean, unless I remove it!" Tetra sulked, grudgingly going toward the bright light which she suspected was this Jewel of Four Souls that everyone keeps ranting on about. When she picked up the marble, the demon's flesh stopped growing.

"So this marble…Four Souls thing-a-ma-jig…gives even more powers to demons?" Tetra asked starring at it with fake interest.

"Exactly, so there's no point in a mortal keeping it." She heard Link's voice say. She turned and looked at the half-demon boy. "So be a good little girl and hand it over…unless you'd rather feel the caress of my claws!" he threatened.

"What?" was the first intelligent thing that came to her mind, which thankfully was much more intelligent then the huh that she had said earlier.

* * *

Ruki44: So yea, I knew it was kind of short, but oh well. 

Hinata: Wow...

Ruki44: What?

Hinata: points at Ruki, Renamon, and Rukia thier still at it.

Tetra: I know, its usually me who gets in these brawls.

Hinata: Yea, why arnt u fighting?

Tetra: I decided to sulk.

Hinata: Why?

Tetra: Go to youtube and type in Phantom Hourglass.

Hinata: goes to youtube and types in Phantom Hourglass wow...smooth.

Ruki44: Whoever found that is my hero really. I'm totally pysched bout the new game, I can't wait for it to come out! I wonder when? Anyways, review people!


End file.
